Strangers To Love
by luhan
Summary: Luhan yang sebenarnya menyukai Jongin, terpaksa harus mengaku menyukai Sehun kepada Kyungsoo, adik Luhan sendiri. Lalu, bagaimana akhirnya? Ditambah Luhan dan Sehun yang kelakuannya seperti anjing dan kucing! HUNHAN slightKAISOO,CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Strangers to Lovers

**Pairing(s):** HunHan/SeLu _slight_KaiSoo/KaiDo/ChanBaek

_/ warning genderswitch for some cast /_

_._

_._

Sudah lewat jam 5, tetapi anak paling kecil dari keluarga Do juga belum pulang juga. Padahal, kakaknya, sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Di rumah kediaman keluarga Do sangat sepi. Hanya ada bunyi pisau yang mengenai alas memotong. Hanya ada suara TV yang berasal dari lantai dua, itu saja. Beberapa menit kemudian, bel berbunyi tanda seseorang minta dibukakan pintu.

"_Eomma_! Kyungsoo pulang!" teriak Kyungsoo antusias.

Yang dipanggilpun segera meletakkan pisaunya, mencuci tangan dan cepat-cepat membukakan pintu untuk anak tersayangnya, "Oh hai Kyung. Kenapa baru pulang? Padahal _unnie_mu sudah pulang sejak sejam lalu," kata _eomma_ sambil mengambilkan Kyungsoo segelas susu coklat dingin.

"_Majayo,_ Luhan _unnie_?" alis Kyungsoo mengerut bingung, "Sekarang _unnie_ dimana?"

"Ada di lantai atas, mungkin menonton TV," jawab _eomma _Kyungsoo yang sedang mengecek persediaan makanan di kulkas, "Mau _french fries_, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo segera mengambil sandal bulunya lalu naik ke lantai atas. Ia berhenti ketika kakinya berada di anak tangga ke lima, "Boleh _eomma_, gorengkan untuk _unnie_ juga," lalu kembali lari ke atas.

Sementara itu, di kamar, Luhan sedang bersantai-santai sambil menontoh acara Get It Beauty yang tayang setiap hari. Memang hari ini Luhan pulang pagi karena gurunya harus rapat.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba dibuka, menampakkan adik tersayangnya, Kyungsoo. "Luhan _unnie_!" sapa Kyungsoo lalu naik ke kasur Luhan.

"Hey, Kyung! Ada apa apa mau minta dia—" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyungsoo langsung mematikan TV. _Tidak! Get It Beauty-nya.._

"Unnie apa kamu pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung _to the point._ Bisa Luhan simpulkan adiknya ini sedang menyukai seseorang. _Well_, bagaimana kalau sedikit bermain-main dengan Kyungsoo...

"Tentu saja! Aku menyukaimu, _eomma_, _appa_, bahkan Doggie kita yang dibelikan aunty juga aku sukai. Lalu kenapa Kyung?

Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah yang sama sekali tidak puas, "_Unnie_! Maksudnya..cowok apakah unnie pernah menyukai sesorang? _Someone such as a crush_?"

Kalau ditanya begitu sih, ya ada, sekarang malah juga ada. Kyungsoo dan Luhan pasti akan bercerita satu sama lain ketika ada masalah atau kalau sedang jatuh cinta, "Ada kok, Kyung," Luhan menjawab.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"Kamu dulu deh, nanti aku akan menjawab juga," Jujur, Luhan lebih penasaran Kyungsoo menyukai siapa. Kalau Luhan? Jangan ditanya, pasti adik kelasnya yang _super_ _cool_, Kim Jongin—yang kemana-mana selalu diikuti temannya yang sangat tidak _cool_ itu.

"Aku menyukai—" belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara, tiba-tiba _eomma_ membuka pintu kamar untuk mengantarkan dua piring _french fries_, seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. _Eomma_ langsung menaruh di meja belajar Luhan dan memperingati agar tidak makan di kasur.

"_Yes, eomma_. Kami paham. Terima kasih~"

Setelah itu Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya tentang siapa yang disukainya, "_Unnie_, aku menyukai Kim Jongin teman seangkatanku!"

_Jongin? Rasanya Luhan pingin mati_

Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika adikmu juga menyukai yang kamu sukai?

"Oh ya, aku tau Kim Jongin kok. Kalau aku menyukai—" Luhan sengaja memutus ucapannya, untuk memikirkan siapa yang harus dia pinjam namanya.

Chanyeol? _Bodoh, bisa dibunuh Baekhyun sampai sekolah_

Jongdae? _Anggota paduan suara yang sama sekali tidak iya kenal, apalagi itu teman Kyungsoo. BIG NO!_

Junmyeon? _Kakak kelas yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS—sekaligus sepupunya yang menyebalkan._

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah teman Kim Jongin yang sangat ia tidak kenal. Luhan memutuskan untuk meminjam namanya, "—sebenarnya aku tidak tau namanya, tapi yang biasanya bersama Kim Jongin itu," Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Maksudmu Sehun? Oh Sehun?" Oh namanya Oh Sehun. Baiklah, Oh Sehun maafkan Luhan yang sudah meminjam namamu.

"Mungkin itu.. aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, Kyung. Itu adik kelas, seangkatanmu. Aku hanya mengenal beberapa," jelas Luhan.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Luhan tidak boleh bilang ia menyukai Kim Jongin juga, itu karena Luhan trauma dengan kejadian semasa SMP dulu.

Luhan yang menyukai Minho, kakak kelasnya semasa SMP dulu. Lalu, ternyata Kyungsoo juga menyukainya. Tanpa berpikir, Luhan juga bilang kalau ia menyukai Minho. Alhasil, adiknya itu malah berkata bahwa ia menyukai Chisoon, anak seangkatannya yang tidak lulus dua kali.

Itu sangat berbahaya, bukan? Apalagi Luhan ini kakak, harusnya memang mengalah pada Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo.

"Aku doakan kamu bisa bersama Oh Sehun! Hehe.. besok aku tanya sama Sehun deh apakah dia sudah mempunyai pacar.. atau orang yang disukainya," kata Kyungsoo.

Luhan memendelikkan matanya, "TIDAK JANGAN KYUNGSOO SAYANG"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Ayolah _unnie_, kamu harus melakukan pendekatan pada Oh Sehun. Aku akan juga bersama Kim Jongin. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak," demi apapun Luhan tidak berminat dengan teman dekat Kim Jongin.

"Ayolah~"

"Tidak"

"Aku belikan ice cream sepulang sekolah"

"..akan aku pikirkan"

"Baiklah, majalah Ceci bulan ini aku yang belikan"

"..umm aku masih akan berpikir"

"Aku traktir ayam?"

"Tidak kalau itu"

"Baiklah tawaran terakhir."

"APA?"

"BUBBLE TEA!"

_"Deal."_

_._

_._

Hari ini, Luhan malas berangkat pagi. Padahal biasanya ia akan berangkat lebih pagi daripada Kyungsoo. Hari ini, biarlah ia berangkat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan mau tambah _corned beef_-nya? Atau mau yang _chicken_ biar _eomma_ ambilkan," tawar _eomma_ sambil menuangkan susu di gelas Luhan.

"Tidak, _eomma_ ini sudah cukup. Kapan _appa_ akan pulang? Kira-kira _appa _membawa titipan _kutek_-ku tidak ya?" jawab Luhan.

"Mungkin besok, nanti _eomma_ tanya lagi. Kyungsoo mau tambah susunya?"

"Sedikit saja _eomma_, aku ambil yang rasa coklat di kulkas ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Segera sesudah _eomma_ mengiyakan, Kyungsoo langsung membawa gelasnya menuju kulkas.

HP Luhan tiba-tiba berbunyi, tanda ada sms yang masuk. Luhan membuka sms-nya, oh dari _partner-in-crime-_nya, Baekhyun.

_From: Baek_

_ Tumben kamu belum datang?_

Luhan langsung tersenyum. Dan mengetik balasannya.

_To: Baek_

_ Lagi malas sekolah =,= jangan menungguku, ke kelas Channie saja dulu_

Luhan tersenyum, tidak ada salahnya kan menggoda Baekhyun haha. Luhan tau Channie itu panggilan sayang Baekhyun ke pacarnya, Chanyeol.

Kurang dari 5 menit, tiba-tiba HP nya berbunyi lagi.

_From: Baek_

_ SEJAK KAPAN KAMU MANGGIL CHANNIE? LUHAN JELASKAN!?_

Haha, seru sekali mengerjai Baekhyun. Karena ini sudah setengah jam sebelum masuk. Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bergegas.

Segera setelah Luhan dan Kyungsoo berpamitan pada _eomma_, mereka langsung menuju MRT station yang paling dekat, Apgujeong Rodeo Station.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kereta. Ada banyak sekali anak-anak yang di dalam MRT ada juga orang-orang yang akan berangkat kerja. Tujuannya adalah ke Seoul High School.

Mereka sampai 5 menit sebelum bel dibunyikan.

"Lari Kyung?" Luhan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mereka langsung lari menerobos halaman sekolah. Tidak lupa untuk menyapa satpam sekolah.

Kyungsoo yang kelasnya berada di lantai 1 langsung masuk ke kelas. Di kelas sudah ada sahabat Kyungsoo, Yixing anak dance dan tentu saja Kim Jongin yang sekelas dengannya juga.

Luhan yang kelasnya berada di lantai 2, masih harus lari menaikki tangga. Tangga terdekat sebenarnya ada tepat di sebelah kelas Kyungsoo. Payahnya, ada papan bertuliskan: _'Jangan Dilewati'_ disertai gambar orang mengepel lantai.

Alhasil, Luhan harus memilih tangga disebelah kelas 1-3. Luhan lari sampai tidak memperhatikan siapa di depannya. Dia terlalu bersemangat lari sampai-sampai ia menabrak anak kelas 1.

"Maaf," kata Luhan sambil tergesa-gesa.

"_Sunbae_ gila," kata anak yang ditabrak itu. Anak kelas 1 itu segera berjalan kembali sambil memungut buku matematikanya yang jatuh akibat _sunbae_ yang tadi.

Luhan lari sampai di kelasnya. Ada Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Dan juga ada beberapa teman sekelasnya. Ada juga Myungsoo yang menulis pengumuman di papan kelas, tentang pergantian jadwal ulangan. _But who cares._

Karena Luhan sudah datang, Chanyeol harus segera kembali ke kelasnya, 2-2, dan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ah, senangnya.

"So Sweet sekali," goda Luhan. Setelah sepersekian detik, Luhan baru sadar! Insiden sms tadi pagi.

".." Baekhyun melakukan aksi mendiami Luhan yang kira-kira akan berlanjut sampai pulang sekolah.

"Hei, kamu tau aku tadi bercanda, tau. Mana ada aku memanggil Chanyeol Channie sih? Kamu sih terlalu percaya!" kata Luhan

"Oh, aku pikir kamu naksir Chanyeol, hehe. Dia itu Cuma punyaku. TITIK," Baekhyun yang tidak terima kalo pacarnya diambil, hehe

Menurut Luhan, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ini lucu. Kadang bertengkar kadang bisa jadi sangat so sweet sampai yang disekitarnya berasa iri semua.

Senangnya punya pacar.

…seperti Chanyeol maksudnya, atau Jongin.

.

..bukan seperti siapa kemarin namanya, Oh Sehun atau siapapun.

.

.

Sudah 5 menit setelah pelajaran fisika berakhir. Tetapi Luhan masih terjebak di kelas bersama beberapa anak lainnya.

Salahkan otaknya yang menghayalkan hal-hal aneh tentang _enaknya memiliki pacar_ atau _seperti apa sih Oh Sehun._

Dan, Baekhyun yang seharusnya setia mendampinginya sekarang sudah keluar kelas karena mau dipinjam Chanyeol.

Setelah Luhan menyelesaikan catatan fisikanya, ia cepat-cepat menutup bukunya dan merapikan semuanya. Ia bergegas lari ke lokernya, 56C.

Hei, Luhan tidak pendek. Hanya saja mungkin yang diatasnya sedikit lebih tinggi. Setidaknya Luhan lebih tinggi daripada Baekhyun, sudah kan?

Luhan membuka lokernya. Ada beberapa buku yang berantakan dan kertas-kertas hasil ulangan yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Seingatnya, ia sudah membereskan lokernya karena kemarin ada pemeriksaan loker.

Seingatnya lagi, ia tidak pernah membawa post-it biru di lokernya. Lalu milik siapa?

"Sudahlah biarkan, siapa tau punya Kyungsoo kebawa," memutuskan untuk tetap meninggalkan post-it biru itu di lokernya dan segera lari ke kantin.

Coba tebak, kantin sudah dipenuhi banyak sekali orang. Mata Luhan menelusuri semua anak. Mencari dimanakan Baekhyun.

Luhan menemukan Baekhyun sedang bersuap-suapan dengan Chanyeol. Nah begini ini, kalau sudah istirahat Luhan malas dengan Baekhyun. Selalu saja Luhan dijadikan obat nyamuk.

Kalau begini juga Luhan pingin cepat-cepat punya pacar!

Pilihan kedua, makan bersama Kyungsoo. Kemungkinan Kyungsoo makan bersama teman-temannya atau mungkin bersama—

—Kim Jongin.

Baiklah Kyungsoo boleh memiliki Kim Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan berteriak kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan.

"Boleh kan aku bergabung? Baekhyun sedang bersama pacarnya jadi aku malas,"kata Luhan.

Kim Jongin mengangguk. Ternyata Kyungsoo tidak hanya berdua dengan Jongin. Ada satu orang lagi. Oh Sehun, tetapi sedang tertidur.

"Heh bangun! Ada _sunbae_ kita disini. Masa kamu mau dikira _hoobae_ pemalas?" Jongin menyenggol Sehun yang sedang tertidur.

"_Arraseo arraseo_," Sehun mengangkat telunjuknya, "Belikan bubble tea 1 nanti," kata Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum kecut. Oh Sehun juga suka bubble tea ternyata. Kebetulan—

—tapi bukan jodoh!

Sehun mengangkat mukanya dan menatap Luhan. Sehun menampilkan ekspresi kaget, "_Sunbae_—"

Luhan yang ditatap begitu lebih kebingungan. Lalu Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "—yang tadi pagi menabrakku dan menjatuhkan buku matematikaku. Kita bertemu **lagi**"

Luhan ingat sih tadi pagi ia menabrak seseorang. Hanya saja tidak melihat mukanya. Masa sih anak ini, "Hah?"

"Iya benar kan, setelah menabrakku hanya berkata maaf tanpa membantu. _Sunbae_ gila," ucap Sehun.

"Dengar, tadi pagi aku hampir saja terlambat. Jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu. Asal tau saja aku sebenarnya baik," balas Luhan tidak terima. "Oh ya satu lagi—"

"—jadi _hoobae _yang sopan sedikit!" ucap Luhan.

"Lho, katanya _unnie _suka sama—" belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara, Luhan sudah membekap mulut Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan pada Luhan lalu pada Sehun, "Beneran?"

"Apanya yang beneran?" tanya Luhan. Luhan sebenarnya sudah tau apanya yang _'beneran'_

"_Sunbae_ suka sama—"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka sama siapa-siapa kok," jelas Luhan.

"Lho yang kemarin itu—"

"Tidak jadi Kyung,"

"Lho _unnie_ kok jadi _complicated _sih?"

"Aduh Kyung aku jadi bingung. Sudah ya aku naik dulu. Terima kasih untuk tempat duduknya," Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk. "Satu lagi—"

"—sikapnya yang manis ya, mana tahan cewek sama kamu?" kata Luhan kepada Sehun sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Luhan langsung lari.

"Tunggu, Kyungsoo. Jadi Luhan _sunbae_ itu suka sama aku?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang lebih bingung menjawab, "Bukan tapi sama.." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab namun menunjuk yang dimaksud dengan bola mata besarnya itu.

"_I got it_, Kyung," jawab Jongin.

"Jadi Jongin, kamu suka sama siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun ternyata tertidur lagi.

Jongin melirik jam sekolah, masih ada lima menit lagi sisa istirahat, "Ada seseorang"

"Cewek atau cowok?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Cowok," Kyungsoo langsung menunjukkan wajah kagetnya, "Ya enggak lah Kyung, cewek"

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kalau dipikir-pikir Kyungsoo ini frontal sekali ya.

"Ada pokoknya, kamu pingin tau?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya"

"Tapi tidak sekarang ya. Kapan-kapan nanti aku beri tau," kata Jongin lalu kembali melirik jam. "Ayo naik nanti keburu pelajaran kimia dimulai," kata Jongin.

Setelah membangunkan Sehun, mereka naik ke atas. Karena kantin ini memang semacam di basement sekolah.

.

.

_Menyebalkan._

_ Rese._

_ Nggak sopan._

Itulah kesan pertama Luhan kepada Sehun. Luhan sangat berharap yang namanya Oh Sehun itu manis-manis, ini kok malah pahit-pahit banget.

Luhan sungguh menyesal sudah terlanjur bilang kepada Kyungsoo kalau ia menaruh perasaan pada Sehun.

Kyungsoo, adiknya itukan kelewat polos. Kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin Kyungsoo dan Jongin cocok, jadi sebagai kakak yang baik, Luhan merelakan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo.

Pelajaran terakhir adalah pelajaran tambahan. Bukannya Luhan tidak pintar, hanya saja semua anak memang harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan.

Jadi, mereka hanya perlu menunggu pelajaran apakah yang akan dipilihkan untuk mereka.

"Aku sangat tidak berharap fisika," kata Luhan yang dibalasi anggukan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalo kamu berharap mengikuti apa Baek?" tanya Luhan yang dibalas anggukan.

"Kamu mendengarku kan?" masih dibalas anggukan.

Luhan merasa Baekhyun pasti sedang sms-an dengan Chanyeol. Ia melirik ke sebelah, yang ada hanya balasan sms Chanyeol:

_From: Channie_

_ I miss u too Baekie :333_

Yaampun, itu sungguh menggelikan menurut Luhan.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" kata Baekhyun. Eh, ternyata Luhan ketauan.

"Hehe, tidak..tidak," kata Luhan canggung sambil pura-pura membuka HP-nya juga.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan, "Iri kan?"

"Iri apanya?" tanya Luhan.

"Nggak punya pacar! Weekkk," ejek Baekhyun. Seketika itu Baekhyun langsung lari dan diikuti oleh Luhan yang mengejarnya.

Karena memang sepertinya sedang jam kosong, Baekhyun lari ke kelas Chanyeol.

Anak-anak kelas Chanyeol langsung ribut semua, masa tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka secara kasar oleh perempuan lagi.

"Hoaaa.." kata semua murid di kelas Chanyeol saking terkejutnya.

"Baek—" Baekhyun sembunyi dibelakang punggung lebar Chanyeol.

"S-seben-tar Channie.. Lu-han-iri nggak punya pa-car," kata Baekhyun sambil nafasnya yang masih belum teratur.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun.. kesini kamu," Luhan berusaha untuk menangkap Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun yang selalu berputar untuk menghindari Luhan, alhasil Chanyeol juga ikut berputar-putar.

Karena kesal, Luhan memilih untuk 'mengibarkan bendera putih'; ia mengaku kalah dengan Baekhyun. Lagian, sebentar lagi sudah pulang dan tentu saja ia menunggu traktiran bubble tea dari Kyungsoo!

Luhan kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil HP yang masih ada di atas meja. Sekalian mengambi tasnya di loker dan bersiap pulang.

Ia sudah hampir saja meng-sms Kyungsoo kalau saja HP-nya tiba-tiba berbunyi

_From: Kyungsoo_

_ Unnie, bubble tea-nya besok saja ya. Aku hari ini juga tidak bisa pulang bersama unnie. Huhuhu mianhae. Nanti bilangkan eomma kalau Kyungsoo pulang telat unnie._

_ Annyeong, ppai~_

DO KYUNGSOO MENYEBALKANNNNN

"Yaampun Kyungsoo menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkannnnnnn," teriak Luhan.

Ia masih menggeruti sampai ke lantai bawah. Anak-anak melihatnya bingung, karena jarang sekali Luhan terlihat uring-uringan.

"Kyungsoo kamu kemanaaa," Luhan kembali bertingkah seperti ditinggal kabur tunangannya.

"Kalo begini, malas pulang sendirian," kata Luhan.

"LALU AKU PULANG SAMA SIAPAAAAAA," pekik Luhan.

"Pulang sama aku saja, _noona_ bodoh," tiba-tiba ada suara yang terdengar dari belakang Luhan.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan yang terihat hanya orang paling menyebalkan yang sudah merusak istirahat Luhan.

"Nggak," jawab Luhan ketus.

"Ayo nggak papa, mumpung lagi baik. Sudah baik dianterin pulang," kata Sehun juga yang diketahui sebagai life ruiner Luhan.

"Baik dari mananya," jawab Luhan masih ketus.

"Sudah ayo cepat, _noona_ lelet sekali sih," Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan untuk pulang bersamanya.

"HEH nggak sudi yaaaa," teriak Luhan.

"Cerewet," jawab Sehun santai.

"ENGGAK JADI AKU PULANG SENDIRI AJA," teriak Luhan.

"Sunbae manis bisa diam?" kata Sehun sambil diimut-imutkan.

"Nggak bisa aku mau pulanggggg," raung Luhan.

"Lho, ini sudah diantar pulang malah," kata Sehun.

"Nggak ma—"

"Sudah lah di—"

"Nggak mau ya nggak m—"

"Sunbae cer—"

"Kamu nggak bisa d—"

"Pokoknya sunbae tinggal d—"

"Kamu mau nyu—"

"Nggak git—"

"Anak kur—"

"Enak aj—"

Dan perjalanan pulang mereka diisi dengan obrolan mereka yang saling ejek satu sama lain. Dan kalau saja kalau Luhan tau kemana perginya Kyungsoo, ia pasti akan mencincang adiknya sampai di rumah.

TBC

Author's message: Hehehe, another story! Jadi yang in-progress ada dua sekarang. Nggak yakin bisa nyelesaikan cepat, jadi yang mana yang ada ide baru aku baca, oke?

Ini ceritanya school-life, ya..

Promosi dikit aja, yang mau follow instagram boleh di baekheuns terus yang mau follow twitter yizzing hehe nggak follow cuman like atau mention boleh

Lastly, review juseyo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Strangers to Lovers

**Pairing(s):** HunHan/SeLu _slight_KaiSoo/KaiDo/ChanBaek

_/ warning genderswitch for some cast /_

_._

_._

Sudah jam pulang sekolah, Kyungsoo berjalan melewati halaman sekolah. Masih ada banyak anak yang masih harus 'menghabiskan' waktunya di sekolah. Contohnya anak klub basket atau anak yang tambahan pelajaran.

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo tidak kemana-mana, hanya bersembunyi di belakang tembok toilet sampai _unnie_-nya pergi. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat sejauh itu, tetapi Kyungsoo pintar.

Ia meminta Hyeri untuk meng-sms dia saat _unnie_-nya sudah pergi.

Iya, ia sedang menjodohkan _unnie_-nya dengan Sehun.

Menurut Kyungsoo, _unnie_-nya itu mungkin benar-benar suka sama Sehun. Dan Kyungsoo pikir mereka cocok.

"Hah.._unnie_ semoga kau bahagia," kata Kyungsoo sambil melihat kearah langit.

Tiba-tiba setetes air hujan mengenai muka Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membuka tasnya dan mengambil payung lipat kuningnya.

"Kyungsoo, tunggu aku ikut!" teriak seseorang yang sedang berlari sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan buku fisika.

Dia itu Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo membeku. Bayangkan saja, berjalan satu paying dengan seseorang, apalagi itu laki-laki—

Oh jangan lupakan, itu seseorang yang kamu sukai.

"O-O-oh boleh," ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

"Iya, Kyung ayo kita harus cepat sebelum hujan bertambah deras," ucap Jongin sambil mengambil payung yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Ia membukanya dan memegangnya.

Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo juga. Payung kuning Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak cukup untuk dua orang, terbukti dengan mereka sangat berdesakan dibawah satu payung.

"Maaf ya, kamu jadi basah," kata Jongin dengan keras. Memang mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat.

"Iya tidak apa-apa," balas Kyungsoo.

"Kamu tidak malu kan, Kyung?" tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan tampang bingung, "Kenapa harus malu?"

Jongin tertawa pelan, "Tidak, hanya saja kita berjalan berdua satu payung, seperti pasangan kekasih saja yang ada di drama-drama."

Seketika itu juga pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah, "Tidak, aku tidak malu."

Setelah berjalan sekian lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di halte bus. Ada banyak sekali orang disana. Ada teman sekelas mereka juga, ada _sunbae_ mereka, juga ada orang tidak dikenal.

"Oh! Hai Jongin dan.. eum Kyungsoo," sapa Yoseob, teman sekelas mereka berdua.

"Hai, Yoseob. Sendirian saja?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo yang hanya mengangguk. Memang Kyungsoo adalah tipikal yang susah sekali mengobrol dengan teman yang tidak terlalu dekat.

Sama Jongin saja susah apalagi sama Yoseob yang sangat tidak dekat. Mereka hanya pernah berbicara beberapa kali ketika Yoseob meminjam penghapus Kyungsoo, mungkin.

"Seharusnya tidak, Doojoon-_hyung_ masih ada latihan sepak bola di sekolah yah meskipun hujan-hujan begini. Kau tau, ada pertandingan kan sebentar lagi," ujar Yoseob. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Aha, iya memang," Jongin melihat ada bus datang mengajak Kyungsoo untuk segera masuk, "Kurasa aku harus pergi, Yoseob," kata Jongin.

"Tentu, pergilah. Ngomong-ngomong, pacaran?" tanya Yoseob sedikit menggoda.

Jongin menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak kok hehe," Kyungsoo tidak mendengar ini akibat terlalu serius mengamati hujan.

"Ayyy.. haha baiklah, pergilah," lalu Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergegas masuk ke bus. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang ditengah. Kyungsoo masuk lebih dahulu lalu diikuti Jongin.

"Ini bus yang benar kan Kyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Benar. Apgujeong," kata Kyungsoo. Jongin membentuk mulutnya 'o'

Jongin memilih untuk mendengarkan musik dengan earphone putihnya. Lalu memberikan satu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kiss The Rain!" pekik Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk.

"Kenapa kamu menyukai lagu ballad ini, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ada seseorang yang aku cintai—" lanjut Jongin, "—tetapi dia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya," kata Jongin dengan sedih.

"Jongin—"

"Cinta pertamaku, Kyung. Dia orang yang hebat. Aku memang sudah melepasnya untuk bersama kebahagiannya, tapi kau tau.. aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang. Setidaknya aku masih berharap,"

Air mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menetes ke pipi Kyungsoo, "Iya..aku tau betul bagaimana sakitnya. Karena aku juga merasakannya sekarang, Jongin. Jadi kita sama," Kyungsoo mengapus air matanya.

"Benarkah? Dia pasti orang yang jahat,"

"Tidak.. dia tidak jahat Jongin, dia sangat baik malah. Dia.. hanya terjebak dengan bayangan masa lalunya," tutur Kyungsoo.

"Ah.."

"Memang Jongin, terkadang mungkin kita harus merelakannya untuk kebahagiannya. Kau melakukan sesuatu yang benar," lanjutnya, "lalu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

"Dia.. baik. Terakhir kali aku dengar kabar, dia berpacaran dengan seseorang yang memang dia cintai," ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum, lalu merangkul Kyungsoo, "hei.. sudah jangan menangis, kita cari cinta lain. Oke?" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, "Oke, baiklah."

.

.

Beda lagi dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin melewati perjalanan pulang mereka dengan sedih. Sehun dan Luhan yang melewatkan perjalanan pulang sekolah mereka dengan ribut sana sini.

"Aduh, _noona_ diamlah," kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat.

"YAH NGGAK USAH DIGANDENG TERUS DONG," kata Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Sekarang mereka sedang berteduh di halte bus sambil menunggu bus datang.

Sebenarnya, Sehun juga malas disuruh mengantar Luhan pulang, hanya saja ia sudah terlanjut berjanji dengan Kyungsoo akan menemani Luhan pulang.

Kyungsoo— cinta pertama Sehun. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi, itu hanya dulu beberapa bulan saja sampai Sehun menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo mencintai sahabatnya, Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo tidak pernah berbohong. Ia memandang Jongin dengan cinta bukan hanya sekedar teman sekelas. Hanya Jongin saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui tentang ini.

Dan, menurut Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sangat-sangat berbeda. Ia kira Luhan akan jadi manis seperti Kyungsoo. Nyatanya? Sangat menyebalkan!

"Nggak! Udah diem dulu noona. Nanti aku beliin bubble tea," kata Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak akan sungguhan membelikan bubble tea.

"Benarkah?" mata Luhan berbinar dan seketika itu juga Luhan 'tenang'

"Tidak," kata Sehun singkat.

"YAAMPUN," Luhan kembali lagi mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun.

"Iya! Iya! Nanti aku belikan bubble tea," kata Sehun. Yah, kalau begini Sehun tidak punya pilihan selain membelikan _noona_ satu ini bubble tea.

"Yes!" pekik Luhan.

Setelah itu ada bus dan Sehun langsung menyeret Luhan masuk, "Ya! Memang tau rumahku dimana?"

"Apgujeong," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Hei, dari mana kau tau?" tanya Luhan

"Ada deh,"

"Fans," jawab Luhan singkat.

"Enak aja!" balas Sehun tidak terima.

"Baiklah," lanjut Luhan, "penguntit!"

"Nggak sudi!" kata Sehun.

Mereka masuk ke bus dan menghabiskan beberapa menit yang menyiksa mereka berdua di dalam bus. Di dalam bus, mereka sama sekali tidak mengobrol satu sama lain. Karena terlalu kesal.

Mereka turun di Apgujeong. Kebetulan di daerah sana sangat dekat dengan Cofioca Bubble Tea. Sekarang gentian Luhan yang menyeret Sehun masuk ke dalam toko.

"Belikan aku taro satu," kata Luhan.

Sehun menyodorkan uang 10,000 won, "Pesankan aku coklat. Aku menunggu disana,"

Luhan menarik lengan baju Sehun, "Kurang 2,000 won," kata Luhan. Memang per bubble tea dihargai 6,000 won.

"Bayar dulu, _noona_. Uangku tinggal segitu oke bye," Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan berakhir dengan membayar kekurangan 2,000 won.

"Ini bubble tea-nya. Memang sering nggak akur sama pacar ya?" tanya pelayan di toko sambil memberikan dua gelas bubble tea.

"Pacar? Bukan itu bukan pacar, itu teman saya yang paling menyebalkan," kata Luhan sambil memandang tak suka kearah Sehun.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal kalian cocok, lho," Luhan menggeleng lalu ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan membawa dua gelas itu ke meja dimana Sehun sedang duduk.

"Nih," Luhan menyodorkan bubble tea tanpa melihat yang mana. Sehun langsung menyeruput saja karena memang sudah ada sedotannya, "Kok taro?"

Luhan mendelik lalu melihat lagi. Benar ia salah memberikan, "Hah, ketukar. Kembalikan itu punyaku," kata Luhan meminta kembali bubble tea-nya.

Sehun menyerahkan bubble tea Luhan dan mengambil miliknya.

Dengan sebal, Luhan menyeruput bubble tea taro-nya seketika itu juga ia teringat sesuatu.

_Indirect kiss?_

Luhan langsung menaruk bubble tea-nya di meja, "Kenapa? _Noona_ nggak mau? Buat aku saja."

"Nggak! Aku mau kok," kata Luhan langsung mengambil lagi gelasnya.

"Eh _noona_ apa kamu pernah punya pacar?" tanya Sehun.

"…pernah," Luhan berdusta. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah punya pacar. Huhuhu.

"Ah… kok ada aja yang mau sama _noona._ Sebenarnya _noona_ itu lumayan sih," kata Sehun.

"Enak aja! Ada kok yang mau sama aku," balas Luhan tidak terima, "kalau kamu?"

"Aku anak yang penurut sama _eomma_ dan _appa_, jadi aku tidak berpacaran," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum sok imut menurut Luhan.

Luhan membalas dengan tatapan sinis. Kemudian hp Sehun bergetar.

_From: Jongin_

_Hun, jemput anak-anakku dong. Tolong. Aku masih nganter Kyungsoo pulang. Oke?_

"_Noona_, ayo cepat aku antar pulang. Harus njemput anak-anak soalnya," kata Sehun.

"Hah? Jadi kamu tidak berpacaran tetapi sudah menikah? _It's a wow_," kata Luhan.

"Bukan anakku, anaknya Jongin kok," balas Sehun.

"Hah? Jongin sudah menikah?" kata Luhan tidak percaya.

"Iya, dia sudah menikah. Ayo _noona_ cepat!" Sehun menyeret Luhan yang masih kehilangan pikirannya.

Setelah berjalan, tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Luhan. Sebenarnya sebuah apartment.

"Sudah sampai kan, aku pulang dulu," Luhan menarik lengan Sehun lagi.

"Tunggu 1 menit saja, aku pasti dimarahi _eomma_ jika pulang selarut ini apalagi sendirian. _Jebal_," kata Luhan. _Eomma_ selalu memarahi anak-anaknya yang pulang telat apalagi sendirian. Pengecualian untuk Kyungsoo yang waktu itu karena memang ia ada tugas khusus yang tidak memungkinkan pulang bersama teman.

Lama-lama Sehun juga merasa kasihan, "Baiklah,"

Pintu apartment tiba-tiba dibuka oleh nyonya Do, "Oh Luhan. Dan ini siapa?" tanya nyonya Do.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Sehun-_imnida_. Saya mengantarkan _noona_ pulang. Tetapi saya tidak bisa berlama-lama. Saya pamit dulu," kata Sehun lalu ia pergi.

"Sepertinya ia anak yang baik, Lu," kata nyonya Do.

"Aish tidak, dia sangat menjengkelkan," lalu mereka berdua masuk.

.

.

Kyungsoo langsung masuk kamar dan memeluk bantalnya. Tidak lupa ia mengunci kamarnya dulu.

Setelah mendengar cerita Jongin, Kyungsoo tau ia harus mencoba untuk melepaskan Jongin untuk menemui kebahagiaanya.

"Kebahagiaanmu di perempuan itu Jongin," kata Kyungsoo. Lalu ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mengira cintanya akan menjadi sesakit ini. Dulu, meski tidak dapat, cinta pertamanya tidak semenyakitkan ini.

Memikirkan tentang Jongin, membuat hati Kyungsoo bertambah sakit. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada bantalnya itu, membiarkan semua sakit keluar lewat tangisnya.

Membiarkan semua luka keluar. Kyungsoo selalu merasa lega setelah menangis.

Entah berapa lama lagi ia harus menangis untuk mengapuskan semua perasaanya pada Jongin. Entah siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Jongin di hatinya?

Kyungsoo mengambil hp-nya dan membuka playlist favoritnya lalu mengeklik: Kiss The Rain.

Kyungsoo memang punya lagu itu sejak dulu. Namun, Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun merasa lagu itu sedih, tidak seperti _unnie_-nya yang sering sekali menangis akibat lagu ini.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, mengahayati lagu ini.

_**I often close my eyes  
And I can see you smile**_

Ya, Kyungsoo memang sering sekali membayangkan bagaimana senyuman Jongin yang menghiasi hari-harinya.

_**You reach out my hand  
And I'm woken from my dream**_

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo paham. Kalau memang itu akan selamanya menjadi mimpi.

_**Although your heart is mine  
It's hollow inside  
I never had your love  
And I never will**_

Hati Jongin—tidak akan pernah menjadi milik Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah merasa bagaimana dicintai oleh seorang Kim Jongin.__

_**And every night  
I lie awake  
Thinking maybe you love me  
Like I've always loved you**_

Mungkinkah Jongin akan mencintainya seperti Kyungsoo selama ini memendam perasaan cintanya pada Jongin?

_**But how can you love me  
Like I loved you when  
You can't even look me straight in my eyes**_

Jongin, hanya akan menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai teman. Tidak lebih.__

_**I've never felt this way  
To be so in love  
To have someone there**_

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasakan cinta yang begitu dalam pada seseorang. Lebih dari hanya sekedar obsesi.

_**Yet feel so alone  
Aren't you supposed to be  
The one to wipe my tears  
The on to say that you would never leave**_

Harusnya, Jongin yang sekarang menghapus semua air mata kesedihan Kyungsoo. Harusnya, Jonginlah yang akan selamanya beda di dekat Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo teringat, mimpi akan menjadi mimpi.

_**The waters calm and still  
My reflection is there  
I see you holding me  
But then you disappear  
All that is left of you**_

Harusnya Kyungsoo merasakan pelukan Jongin sekarang. Namun, itu semua kebohongan dan tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Semua akan menjadi mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

_**Is a memory  
On that only, exists in my dreams**_

Itu hanya akan terjadi di mimpi Kyungsoo.__

_**I don't know what hurts you  
But I can feel it too  
And it just hurts so much**_

Kyungsoo memang tidak tau dengan pasti siapakah perempuan beruntung itu, dan apa yang terjadi. Tetapi satu yang Kyungsoo tau. Itu sakit.

_**To know that I can't do a thing**_

Lebih sakit lagi karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak bisa menghiburnya atau—

—menjadi pengganti perempuan itu.

_**And deep down in my heart  
Somehow I just know  
That no matter what  
I'll always love you**_

Kyungsoo akan sangat mencintai Jongin. Walaupun sakit rasanya. Walaupun ia akan menderita. Ataupun ia tidak akan merasakan bagaimana itu dicintai.

___**So why am I still here in the rain**_

Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo juga akan mencoba menghapus semua perasaan dan melupakan Kim Jongin segera. Ia sangat ini melepaskan semua perasaannya. Biarkan semuanya larut dibawah hujan.

Kyungsoo mengambil tisu di atas meja belajarnya. Dan mengapus semua air mata. Kyungsoo lalu

melihat mukanya sendiri di depan kaca. Ia terlihat sangat jelek.

Kyungsoo lalu terkekeh dan membenahi rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Matanya juga terlihat aneh dan kentara sekali habis menangis.

Kyungsoo lalu mengambil hp-nya dan mengambil selca. Ia memang tidak biasanya narsis tapi, sekali ini saja.

Demi melupakan seseorang.

Ia lalu menguploadnya ke instagram. Memang sangat jelek tetapi Kyungsoo tidak mengurus. Memang siapa yang akan marah?

_ doekyungsoo: Kyungsoo-ya himniseyo! Kkkkkkk stay strong kkkkkk #KISSTHERAIN_

Ada banyak sekali comment. Yah, Kyungsoo sangat memaklumi karena biasanya Kyungsoo terkenal dengan tidak ada masalah dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin ini saatnya.

_ jin_ri: Kyung kamu kenapa?_

_ YoonBoRaaaa: Kyungsoo kamu habis apa? Stay strong ya.._

_ bbbaekshyun: Kyungsoo yang adiknya Luhan bukan? Cerita sama unnie-mu saja_

_ xxxxxpjmin: kkkkkkkkkkkk stay strong btw kamu anak 1 bukan?_

_ dooogirl: cute walau nangis hehehe_

_ kimjongin14: Kyungsoo kamu kenapa? Karena yang tadi?_

Nama yang Kyungsoo ingin lupakan tiba-tiba muncul lalu mengkomen. Kyungsoo menutup instagramnya dan mencoba untuk tidur saja.

_From: Kim Jongin_

_ Kyungsoo_

_ From: Kim Jongin_

_ Kamu nggak papa?_

Sejak kapan Jongin jadi perhatian sama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak membalas setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Jongin tadi dan benar-benar mencoba untuk tidur.

_From: Kim Jongin_

_ Kyung?_

_ From: Kim Jongin_

_ Baiklah, mungkin kamu sibuk._

Kenapa Jongin tambah aneh sih? Pikir Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, hanya saja—

—ini akan tambah menyusahkannya untuk melupakan Jongin.

Karena tidak ingin membaca sms Jongin lainnya yang mungkin sangat heart-warming, Kyungsoo mematikan hpnya dan benar-benar ingin tidur.

Tidak lama kemudian dia benar-benar tertidur. Dengan mimpi Kim Jongin didalamnya.

TBC

Hai maaf lama banget kayaknya ya? T^^^T serius ngetik ini sambil dengerin Kiss The Rain. Jadi, sad dikit nggak papa yaa ;~~; and ini banyak Kaisoo memang.

Oya, I Love You Once More-nya besok ya, hehehe.

Lastly, review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Strangers to Lovers

**Pairing(s):** HunHan/SeLu_,_KaiSoo/KaiDo _slight_ChanBaek

_/ warning genderswitch for some cast /_

_Nb: baca author's note dipaling bawah ya!_

_._

_._

_Kayaknya memang harus jadiin KaiSoo 2__nd__ pairing this ff ini ya nggak jadi slight lagi mengingat mungkin akan ada banyak sekali cerita tentang mereka_

_._

_._

Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo setelah mendapat sms dari Baekhyun kalau adiknya mungkin sedang ada masalah.

Sebagai _unnie _yang baik, Luhan bergegas menuju kamar Kyungsoo—dikunci.

"Kyung, buka pintunya, ini _unnie_," kata Luhan sambil tetap mengetuk pintu.

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul-lah Kyungsoo yang tidak seperti Kyungsoo. Rambutnya acak-acakan apalagi matanya yang sangat sembab. Kyungsoo lalu mempersilahkan Luhan masuk. Mereka berdua duduk di atas kasur Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, apakah ini tentang Jongin?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dan tiba-tiba menangis lagi, "I-iy-ya _unnie, _se-sepertinya a-aku t-ti-tidak m-m-me-miliki harapan," kata Kyungsoo sambil sesegukan.

Luhan lalu memeluk Kyungsoo, menenangkan hati adiknya yang mungkin sedang menangis juga. Luhan tidak tau apa masalahnya, namun itu sakit mengingat masalahnya tentang Jongin—tambatan hati adiknya.

"Kyung," lanjut Luhan sambil mengusap sayang rambut Kyungsoo, "Cinta itu terkadang menyakitkan, namun kalau kau memang benar-benar sayang, tinggalkan dia untuk kebahagiaannya."

"Aku akan mencoba," kata Kyungsoo sambil menghapus air mata-nya.

"Nah, begitu dong. Udah jangan nangis lagi," kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo itu orangnya sedikit 4D menurut Luhan, karena sekali dia sedih, bisa sedih banget tetapi gampang banget membuatnya bahagia lagi.

Nah, ini misalnya—

"_Unnie_! Bagaimana kau dengan Sehun?" kata Kyungsoo antusias.

"Sebentar, tadi pulang kau kemana?" tanya Luhan balik. Karena dirasa aneh saja Kyungsoo bisa tau kalau yang pulang dengannya tadi orang paling menjengkelnya dan sok tau sedunia.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Tau, dong."

"Jadi," lanjutnya, "kamu tadi pulang duluan sengaja kan? Supaya aku bisa pulang dengan Se—ya itu lah pokoknya." Luhan sedang tidak mood saja dengan Sehun.

"Umm..bagaimana ya..," kata Kyungsoo lalu tertawa, "lagipula lumayan kan, bisa pendekatan."

Luhan lupa kalau adiknya ini sungguh mengira ia jatuh hati dengan Sehun. Aslinya—

...mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta dengan makhluk sejenis dia. Meskipun sama-sama penyuka bubble-tea sih.

"Kita cuma mampir beli bubble-tea kok tadi. Tidak ada yang lain," kata Luhan. Dan ia baru sadar harusnya ada sesuatu yang lain. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar bubble-tea—

.

..._indirect-kiss_

"Ah begitu," kata Kyungsoo.

Luhan juga baru teringat tentang Jongin, "Oh ya Kyung, Jongin sudah mempunyai anak ternyata. Jadi, mungkin saja dia sudah beristri."

"HAH?"

.

.

Jongin memandangi terus layar ponselnya. Sedari tadi sebenarnya ia mengharapkan balasan sms dari Kyungsoo.

Bagaimanapun juga Jongin khawatir. Muncul perasaan bersalah tentang menyetelkan lagu Kiss The Rain di bis tadi. Bisa jadi Kyungsoo terbawa suasana sampai-sampai menangis di rumah.

Dan, Jongin sangat penasaran siapa cowok yang ditaksir Kyungsoo, kasihan sekali dia. Mungkin, kalau ia menjadi cowok yang beruntung itu, ia tidak akan mengecewakan hati Kyungsoo.

Mungkin. kan hanya **kalau**.

Duh, repotnya jadi seorang Kim Jongin.

"Sial," terdengar suara dari pintu masuk apartment Jongin. Jongin biasa saja, malah tidak kaget. Karena bisa ditebak itu adalah Sehun.

Mereka satu apartment karena rumah mereka yang tidak di Seoul menyusahkan mereka jika ingin berangkat sekolah.

Jadilah mereka membeli apartment untuk ditinggali berdua.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin malas. Sebenarnya, ia juga nggak pingin tau, hanya saja kasihan jika temannya ini dicuekin.

"Luhan-_noona_ itu. Ngapain coba aku dengan polosnya mengiyakan suruhan Kyungsoo untuk mengantarkan kakaknya pulang," kata Sehun sambil mengambil air dingin di kulkas, "bodoh. Sehun kau bodoh."

Entah kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba menjadi ingin sekali menjodohkan Sehun dengan Luhan-_noona_. Mengingat Kyungsoo juga memiliki tujuan yang sama.

Sebenarnya, mereka cocok. Hanya saja perlu sedikit perubahan dalam hubungan mereka.

"Kalian ngapain aja?" tanya Jongin. Sehun lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Hanya membeli bubble-tea," kata Sehun.

Sehun lalu membeku di tempat.

"Oh, Jong, ini gawat," kata Sehun tanpa berkedip. Masih membeku seperti tadi.

Jongin lalu merubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak, "Kenapa? Monggu-ku kau apakan Sehuuun," kata Jongin panik. Bisa saja 'anak-anaknya' diapa-apakan oleh Sehun.

"Tidak, anak-anakmu sudah sampai di rumah _noona_-mu dengan selamat, mungkin. Tadi aku sudah memberikannya pada _noona_-mu yang menunggu di penyebrangan," kata Sehun.

"Oh, syukurlah. Lalu apa?"

"Ada yang lebih gawat daripada ini," kata Sehun.

"Biar kutebak. Kau mendapat nilai merah di pelajaran kimia?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak. Bukankah nilaiku selalu merah?"

"Ah benar," kata Jongin, "Oh! Kau kalah dalam permainan basket di computer kan? HAHAHAH"

Sehun menggeleng

"Oh kau mem—"

"_First kiss_-ku—" kata Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Jongin melongo dan menepuk pundak Sehun, "Dengan siapa?"

"Siapa lagi," jawab Sehun sebal.

"Maksudmu dengan anak-anakku?!" tanya Jongin bingung.

Sehun menutup mukanya dengan tangannya, "Bukan," lalu ia teringat sesuatu, "ngomong-ngomong rasanya Luhan-_noona_ taunya kau sudah beristri."

"HAH?!" Jongin menjawab kaget. Sejak kapan dia mempunyai istri, pacaran saja belum masa sudah beristri.

"Ya kan waktu itu aku bilang akan menjemput anak-anakmu hahahahahaha," Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mengingat hari itu.

"Bodohhhh!" Jongin memukuli Sehun berkali-kali karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Anak-anak Jongin itu tak lain adalah Monggu, Jjanggu, dan Jjangah—anjing-anjing miliknya dan _noona_-nya.

"Yasudah _back to topic_," jawab Jongin malas.

"Topik kita yang mana tadi?" tanya Sehun pura-pura lupa. Yang jelas ia malas untuk membahas masalah yang kemarin di tempat menjual bubble tea.

"Yang _first kiss_-mu itu~" jawab Jongin.

"Itu lhoo..,"

"Siapa sih?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun bangkit sofa dan menatap Jongin malas, "nggak jadi deh. Anggap saja aku ciuman dengan Jjanggu."

"YAAAAH!" jawab Jongin tidak terima.

.

.

"_Unnie_ tunggu!" teriak Kyungsoo dari belakang. Ia berjongkok untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas.

Mereka hari ini memang berangkat bareng. Biasanya Luhan akan berangkat lebih pagi daripada Kyungsoo. Cuma, hari ini ia lagi ingin berangkat dengan adik tercintanya itu.

Luhan berhenti sejenak karena Kyungsoo mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas. Setelah Kyungsoo menyusul dari belakang, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah.

Sudah ada banyak anak yang berada di sekolah. Anak-anak memang semangat sekali kalau disuruh berangkat pagi. Kenapa?

Kepala sekolah di sekolah ini memberikan snack gratis setiap pagi, jadi rugi sekali kalau tidak datang pagi, bukan?

Nah, Luhan yang memang senang menyamil sekalian menghemat uang jajan suka sekali berangkat pagi. Beda dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak suka nyamil dan senang menghabiskan waktu dengan berangkat lebih siang.

"Kyung kita nggak kebagian _snack_," kata Luhan sambil menatap meja _snack_ yang harusnya berisi banyak sekali bungkusan _snack_ kosong melompong tanpa tersisa satu bungkus pun.

"Itu kan _snack_ kantin, unnie. Nanti istirahat kita bisa beli," kata Kyungsoo cuek dan berjalan mendahului Luhan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Luhan berjalan sampai posisinya disebelah Kyungsoo, "enggak Kyung. Malas beli. Kan mending uangnya ditabung untuk membeli bubble tea."

"Kasian yang nggak mampu membeli bubble tea," kata orang yang berada di belakang Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan memutar badannya, "rese amat."

"Siapa sih?" bisik Kyungsoo yang memang tidak ikut menoleh ke belakang.

"Orang rese," jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati dua orang yang sangat ia kenali, "Jongin atau Sehun?"

"Pilihan kedua," jawab Luhan, "yasudah aku naik dulu ya."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala dan melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo lalu teringat sesuatu dan berjalan menuju Jongin.

"Jongin, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu. Kenapa kamu nggak pernah cerita? Sampai sudah memiliki anak," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Jongin.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menahan tawa, padahal tawanya sudah hampir saja meluncur keluar.

Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung, "hah?"

"Luhan-_unnie_ bilang kau sudah punya anak. Ya awalnya aku tidak percaya. Namun, mungkin saja kau sudah mempunyai anak," jawab Kyungsoo

"Kyung, aku nggak punya anak dan belum menikah," jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya, "nggak papa. Jujur saja lagian aku ingin melihat anak-anakmu kapan-kapan ;3"

"Sehun," Jongin memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan ngeri, "jelaskan semuanya .RANG."

"Oke-oke," lanjutnya, "sebenarnya ada beberapa kesalahpahaman terhadap aku dan kakakmu itu. Aku waktu itu ingin menjemput anak-anak Jongin. Maksudnya anak-anak itu adalah anjing-anjingnya."

Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya, "Oooh."

"Lagian, dia nggak pernah berpacaran. Kasihan sekali ya?" bisik Sehun kepada Kyungsoo yang ditanggapi hanya kekehan.

"Kayak kau pernah berpacaran saja," jawab Jongin tidak terima. Mereka sekarang berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Memang. Yang penting sudah pernah ciuman," jawab Sehun tidak sadar. Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap Sehun horror.

"Bukan, bukan. Nggak jadi. Lupakan apa yang aku bilang barusan. Itu cuma ngelantur," kata Sehun setelah menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Sama _unnie_-ku, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kamu—" jawab Sehun terkaget-kaget.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "aku tidak menyangka. Padahal kalian kan harusnya semacam musuhan, iya nggak Hun?"

"Nah, makanya. Kalian ada apa-apa ya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kita nggak ada apa-apa. Dan sebenarnya ciuman itu hanya ketidaksengajaan," jawab Sehun.

"Beneran?" tanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Terserah kalian, lah. Kalian nggak percaya sama aku?" tanya Sehun sedikit sinis. Mengingat kedua temannya yang dari tadi menggoda dia terus.

"Iya, iya ampun hahahaha," kata Jongin masih sambil tertawa-tawa, "ah oke perutku sakit."

"Hah, siapa suruh menggodaku dari tadi," jawab Sehun. Mereka akhirnya tiba di kelas mereka. Tidak biasanya semua anak mengerubungi papan pengumuman di dalam kelas. Biasanya, kalau ada nilai ulangan yang keluar atau ada event menarik dari OSIS—

..mungkin saja ada acara menarik dari OSIS!

Kyungsoo yang masih membawa tas ranselnya—padahal harusnya diletakkan di loker dulu berjalan menuju papan pengumuman. Ada banyak sekali teman sekelasnya yang mengerubungi papan pengumuman seperti orang berdesakan agar kebagian beras saja.

Maklum, tubuh Kyungsoo kan kecil, jadi ia sekarang terdempet teman-temannya. Namun karena ia kecil, maka ia berhasil menerobos ke depan.

Sayang sekali, ia kembali 'terpental' ke belakang. Ia bertanya pada anak yang lebih depan pun tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka terlalu heboh dengan pengumuman ini.

"Memangnya SHINee mau konser di sekolah kita ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sebal. Habisnya, teman-temannya terlihat sangat antusisas dengan pengumuman itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naeun dan Eunji berbarengan. Kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka tidak percaya, "Tidak. Maksudku, kenapa semua orang heboh dengan pengumuman didepan?" Kyungsoo menunjuk pengumuman itu.

Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa maju ke depan untuk membaca sendiri pengumumannya memilih untuk bertanya pada kedua perempuan yang penggemar Minho _oppa_ ini.

"Itu loh, Kyung. OSIS mengadakan _prom night_. Tau kan?" kata Naeun. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala, "Jadi, harus datang berpasangan?"

"Benar. Kau sama siapa Kyung? Rasanya aku ingin mengajak Inguk _sunbaenim_ saja~ Kyaaaaaaa," pekik Eunji.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh datang. Kalau begitu aku datang sama siapa?" tanya Naeun yang tidak atau masih belum memiliki pasangan.

"Siapa suruh putus dengan anak kelas sebelah seminggu lalu," jawab Eunji. Lalu mereka bertengkar dan intinya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti permasalahan mereka.

Setelah menaruh tasnya di lokernya. Kyungsoo kembali dengan beberapa buku dan kotak pensil di tangannya. Ia menaruhnya di meja dan menuju ke tempat duduk Jongin dan Sehun yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan.

"Kalian sudah tau? Ada _prom night_ dari OSIS," kata Kyungsoo kepada kedua temannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun dan Jongin berbarengan.

"Nah kalau beneran ada, mendingan ini kesempatanmu untuk pergi sama Luhan noona, Hun!" kata Jongin antusias.

Sehun memutar matanya malas, "kenapa harus sama orang itu? Kyungsoo pasti belum mempunyai pasangan kan? Yasudah sama aku saja."

"Nggak! Kyungsoo sama aku," kata Jongin sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Dan memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo mengiyakan ajakannya.

"T-tentu aku akan pergi bersama Jongin," kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit bingung sih, ini Jongin beneran mengajaknya atau hanya berpura-pura agar Sehun mau mengajak Luhan _unnie_-nya.

"Ya aku…aku tidak akan pergi," kata Sehun.

"Tidak bisa begitu, dong. Masa sih seorang Oh Sehun yang mempunyai banyak penggemar tidak datang? Mau dikemanakan mukamu setelah ini?" kata Jongin.

Sehun berpikir sebentar. Memang benar, masa sih dirinya tidak datang? Mau dikemanakan wajah tampannya setelah ini?

"Tapi tidak dengan Luhan noona. Aku tidak mau mengajak orang itu," kata Sehun.

"Bagaimana, sih? Lalu siapa yang mau kau ajak? Coba ajak seseorang di kelas kita, pasti sudah memiliki pasangan," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kesampingkan harga dirimu yang setinggi langit itu, yang penting dapatkan pasangan dulu," kata Jongin.

"Kalian kompak sekali ingin aku mengajak orang itu untuk menjadi pasangan," jawab Sehun.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo ber-tos ria, "tentu, kita kan teman hahaha."

"Baiklah, aku mengajak orang itu," jawab Sehun akhirnya setelah sekian lama menimbang-nimbang usulan dari temannya ini. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjingkrak-jingkrak karena akhirnya misi mereka telah tercapai (?)

"Nah begitu dong, Hun. Aku punya usulan yang cocok bagaimana membuat Luhan noona mau untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Oke?" kata Jongin lalu duduk di kursinya. Kyungsoo juga sudah kembali ke tempat duduk asalnya.

.

.

"_Sonsaengnim_, saja sudah selesai," kata Luhan sambil mengangkat tangannya. Luhan memang menyukai pelajaran ini. Pelajaran yang memang dibenci beberapa murid di kelasnya—fisika.

"Kumpulkan, lalu kamu boleh meninggalkan kelas," kata guru yang mengajar fisika. Luhan menyerahkan kertasnya dan keluar kelas sambil membawa buku fisikanya dan kotak pensil.

"Dapat berapa _ssaem_?" tanya seisi kelas. Karena mereka memang sedang stress mengerjakan fisika. Maksud mereka kan, kalau Luhan juga jelek, mereka mempunyai teman yang nilainya jelek juga.

"Rasanya dia benar semua," jawaban sang guru itu mematahkan harapan anak-anak kalau Luhan mendapat nilai jelek.

"Lagian, mana mungkin Luhan mendapat nilai jelek?" celetuk siswa dipaling pojok kelas. Mereka lalu hening kembali berusaha untuk mengerjakan soal fisika.

Di luar, Luhan sudah selesai berkemas dan juga sudah mengunci lokernya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan meng-sms Kyungsoo pesan singkat bahwa dia sudah keluar, kalau mau temui dia di halaman sekolah.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat halaman sekolah. Ia memejamkan mata karena ia memang mengantuk, tapi tidak berniat untuk tidur.

Tidak lama kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Tangannya membuka smsnya dan ada sms dari Kyungsoo masuk.

_From: Kyungsoo_

_ Unnie, keluar gerbang dong, aku sudah disana_

Langsung saja Luhan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari area sekolah. Ia menyempatkan untuk melihat meja snack yang memang ia tau tidak mungkin tersisa snack apapun. Kalau begini biasanya memang sudah kerjaannya ketika ia lapar.

Setelah ia keluar gerbang, ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa, sampai rasanya kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan saking terkejutnya.

"_Will you go out with me to the prom_?" kata seseorang yang membawa papan kardus tidak besar tidak kecil yang bertuliskan:

I'M NOT BUBBLE TEA BUT WILL YOU COME OUT WITH ME TO THE PROM? :3

Luhan tidak mengerti situasi saat ini, "hah?"

"_Noona_, maukah kau menjadi pasanganku di prom?" tanya Sehun. Luhan bingung, harusnya memang iya mengiyakan karena memang Luhan juga belum mempunyai pasangan. Tapi..

..kenapa Sehun mendadak bersikap manis begini?

"Tunggu, aku nggak ngerti."

"Mau atau tidak?" tanya Sehun tidak sabaran. Ya meskipun ia pihak yang sedang meminta, tapi ini sangat-sangat memalukan.

Luhan berpikir sebentar, lagian tidak ada salahnya bukan? "Baiklah."

"Nah begitu dong. Lagian aku juga sudah tau pasti noona nggak memiliki pasangan, kan noona nggak laku hahaha," kata Sehun sambil tertawa-tawa.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ternyata anak ini masih tetap kurang ajarnya luar biasa, "yah! Kembali kau Oh Sehun!" Luhan yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Sehun dengan tasnya.

Sehun langsung lari masih dengan papannya dan orang yang berjalan sambil melihat itu mengomentari kalau mereka sangat mesra.

Bayangan mereka, sang laki mengajak sang perempuan untuk menjadi pasangannya di prom nanti. Perempuannya malu namun tetap mengiyakan. Dan, yang cowok menggodanya—maka dari itu mereka berkejar-kejaran.

Padahal, kenyataannya jauh dari itu.

TBC

.

Author's note: hahaha sudah nggak ngerti kenapa kok ceritanya jadi kayak begini (?) dan yang adegan Sehun minta Luhan jadi pasangannya itu terinspirasi dari foto di twitter ada orang yang ngajak luhan biased buat pergi ke prom :') so sweet banget pokoknya haha.

Nah, jadi gini, mudah-mudahan Juni ini author jadi ke Korea. Dan, author pingin membagi oleh-oleh dari Korea (?) semacam give away gitu lah.

Gampang kok, tinggal review: PERISTIWA/KEJADIAN MANA YANG PALING DISUKAI DARI FF I LOVE YOU ONCE MORE ATAU STRANGER TO LOVE?

Juga sertai keyword untuk hadiahmu nanti! Contoh: biru, deer, floral, pastel (_jadi maksudnya author pingin hadiahnya warna biru atau pastel dan yang berhubungan dengan deer atau floral_)

Contoh menjawab bisa gini:

Saya suka kejadian blablabla

Keyword: blablabla

Nah nanti salah satu bakalan dipilih ya! Dan yang keywordnya berhubungan dengan K-Pop, boleh tapi author nggak yakin bakalan dapet K-Stuff karena mahalnya K-Pop Stuff disana T^^T

(Paling lambat 24 Juni 2014)

*) yang tidak mempunyai account masih bisa ikut tapi jangan lupa sertakan ID LINE atau messanger apa yang kalian punya agar bisa dihubungi jika menang, oke?

Thank you and review please?


End file.
